Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher April Easter Fools
by NewComer1
Summary: [One-Shot] It is Easter Sunday and April Fools Day! Sakura New Town is hosting their annual great Easter Egg Hunting. However, an evil villian Yokai interferes the contest and messes things up! Would Ken and his Yokai pals stop him? And who is this new Yokai superhero that looks like...Sailor Moon!


**Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher**

 **April Easter Fools!**

Sakura New Town was very busy. Adults and kids alike were putting up decorations with all egg-theme. Ken, with his two Yokai pals, the ghost maid Yuray and the cat spirit, Lasagnyan, were taking a stroll as they noticed it.

"My, my! What a pretty decoration!" Yuray remarked.

"You got that right, Yuray," Lasagnyan said. "It looks to me the townsfolks are decorating for the upcoming Easter Sunday!"

'Easter, huh?' Ken thought.

"Say, partner, are you going to participate in the Easter Egg Hunting? Your school's hosting that, isn't?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Hey, Ken!" Before he responded, the trio noticed Keita and his two Yokai friends, Whisper and Jibanyan.

"Hey Keita," he greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Keita, Mr. Jibanyan, and Whisper," Yuray said politely.

"Hello, Y'all!" Lasagnyan exclaimed.

"Hi, guys," Keita greeted back. "Isn't this exciting? The whole town is preparing for the great Easter Egg Hunt tomorrow!"

"Indeed it is!" Whisper acknowledged.

"But, you don't even know what it is," Jibanyan admitted, making Whisper looked at him with a glare.

"It is an annual event where children of all ages participate to hunt down eggs around the town, and whoever gets the most eggs is the winner," Yuray explained.

"Geez, you sure get your information quickly, Yuray," Lasagnyan said.

"Umm…right, precisely what I was going to say!" Whisper responded as everyone looked at him doubtfully.

"Anyway, Ken. Are you going to participate in the egg hunting?" Keita asked.

"Naw," he responded. "Actually, our teacher assigned me to help out this year instead. Usually, on Easter, my mom and….well, my mom and I go to church."

"Oh," Keita learned. "Well, that's the OK and good thing you want."

"What do you mean by that?" Ken questioned.

"Well, since Easter this year is on April 1st, you know what else is on April 1st, right?" Ken stated.

"What do you mean, Keita?" Whisper asked.

"You know," he replied.

"Let me guess? April Fools' Day?" Ken answered.

"Oh! That's correct," Whisper realized.

"Yup! I heard this year that they would do something a bit different for the Easter Egg Hunting. The rule is to gather as many eggs as possible, but there is one hidden gold egg that would make a number 1!" Keita explained excitedly.

"My! That sounds terrific!" Yuray gasped.

"Yeah!" Keita agreed. "But, there are also going to be some bad eggs! If you get those, you will lose points!"

"I see, nya. So that would be the April Fools joke of the event," Jibanyan thought aloud.

"Exactly!" Keita stated. "And, I'm definitely going to win the golden egg!"

"Yeah, right!" They then turned around and noticed Kuma, Kanchi, and Fumika.

"I'll be the one who finds the golden egg than everyone!" Kuma stated.

"What? No way!" Keita disagreed.

"Well, both of you will be incorrect because I will find the golden egg first," Kanchi admitted.

"No way!" Both Keita and Kuma disapproved.

"Hey, boys. Have you forgotten I am good at finding eggs, so maybe it is me who will find the golden egg!" Fumika declared.

"Hoo-wee! It looks your friends are rattling to find that golden egg, eh, partner?" Lasagnyan commented.

"It seems like so," Ken said as he thought. 'Good thing I'm not in the egg hunting this year with these guys.'

All the things required for the event was ready and everyone went to bed early for the big hunt tomorrow. However, on that same night, a mysterious figure hopped around the town and switched every hidden egg in the town with different eggs.

"Nye, Nye, nye!" It chuckled maliciously.

The next morning, all the Sakura Elementary students and young children gathered at the schoolyard, where the event was about to begin.

"Every participant in the Great Easter Egg Hunting, please gather in the center lot at the start line!" The announcer stated loud and clear.

"Oh boy! The hunt is starting!" Yuray said excitedly.

"It looks like so," Ken acknowledged.

"And everyone is ready, including your pals," Lasagnyan added.

Keita, Kuma, Kanchi, and Fumika were all at the starting line and a gunshot was shot, indicating that the hunting event began as all the participants ran off to find the eggs.

"So, who do you think would win, Master Ken?" Yuray asked.

"I don't know, but I don't care either way. All I have to do is stay here and help out, that's all," he responded. Ken helped with the adults at the food stand and other things.

About 10 minutes later, something happened. Two participants, who were very familiar to Ken, came back, looking horrible.

"What's that? Isn't that your two pals, partner?" Lasagnyan asked as she pointed.

"You're right. It's Kuma and Kanchi!" He replied as he ran over to them.

The adults brought the boys to the medic tent, where they were being attended.

"What happened you two?" Ken asked.

"It's the dumb eggs!" Kuma exclaimed. "When I found one of the eggs, I was covered with flour!"

"Flour?" Ken repeated. "And what about you, Kanchi?"

"I was sprayed with lemon juice, and my eyes sting!" Kanchi cried.

"Lemon juice? Flour? Why were those things in the eggs?" Ken questioned.

"That's sound horrible!" Yuray stated. "However, I thought those fake eggs held something harmless."

"Something isn't right here, Y'all and I can smell it a mile away!" Lasagnyan thought aloud.

"Yeah, me too," Ken agreed. "Let's go and check it out!"

The trio decided to go out and began their investigation. Ken hoped that Keita and Fumika, and all the other participants are OK.

As Ken and his two Yokai pal searched around the town, they spotted few other incidents. One participant found an egg full of spiders. Another one found one that had water inside, making his pants wet. And another one found one that had a glove came out and punched right in her face.

"This is just horrible! Everyone in the egg hunting event is getting hurt from left to right!" Yuray exclaimed.

"This isn't funny at all! This is not such a fun Easter, Y'all!" Lasagnyan complained.

Ken then finally spotted Keita who was trying to reach an egg at the top of a tree. He was being helped by his two Yokai friends, Whisper and Jibanyan.

"Wait, Keita! Stop, that egg may be!" Keita noticed him just as he reached the egg, but it fell on him and it cracked. A lot of egg yokes fell all over his head.

"Yikes! Is this some kind of sick joke or something!?" Keita moaned.

"This is horrible!" Whisper said angrily as some yokes got on him, too.

"Nyah!" Jibanyan agreed.

"That is what we were trying to warn you three!" Yuray said. "There have been other multiple incidents where everyone found the bad Easter eggs and got terrible surprises."

"Who would do such a thing, nya?" Jibanyan questioned.

"Something tells me a Yokai is behind all this!" Keita decided quickly.

"What? A Yokai, here on Easter Sunday? Impossible," Whisper said, looking disbelieving.

"Nye, Nye, nye! Guess again!" They heard a snickering laugh and looked around to see who said that.

"Who's there?" Ken shouted.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere. This figure looked humanoid for the height, two long ears, red nose with whiskers, and fluffy black tail. It wore a red and black Jester uniform, pair of black gloves, and red mask.

"Nye, Nye, nye! April Fools!" The mysterious Yokai said.

"Who's that!?" Keita questioned.

"Oh, that's ah….um….I know who this is! It is, aaaahhh…." Whisper mumbled as he checked on his Yokai Pad.

"Ah!" Yuray screamed. "That Yokai is the notorious **Funny Bunny** , the spirit of April Fools Easter Sunday!"

 **Funny Bunny-Tribe: Shady, Attribute: Dark**

"What do you all think of my pranks? They are all egg-cellent, isn't it?" The evil Yokai asked.

"Funny Bunny? Never heard of him," Lasagnyan said.

"Funny Bunny is a notorious villain Yokai that plays a prank on people on April Fools Day, but only appeared when April Fools Day and Easter Sunday are on the same day," Yuray explained.

"Nyeeee, what's wrong, docs?" Funny Bunny said. "Come me and get if you can!"

"He's getting away! After him!" Keita shouted as everyone followed the Yokai.

They chased the mischievous Yokai to the river.

"If we fight him here, at least he won't hurt anyone," Ken said.

"Come at me, boys! Try to crack my shell!" Funny Bunny declared.

"I'm tired of his lame egg puns!" Keita stated. "Jibanyan, I choose you!"

"Nyaaaa! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan attacked with the rapid multi-punch attack. However, Funny Bunny hopped over him and then threw an egg on him. Just as he landed safely on the ground, the egg cracked and out came a big truck, landing on Jibanyan.

"Nyaaaa…." Jibanyan fainted as he was squashed by a truck.

"Jibanyan!" Keita cried.

"Hey! That isn't fair, even to Tomato Bum!" Lasagnyan then joined the fight, starting with her lasso to catch the evil Yokai.

However, Funny Bunny got the loss out of the lasso and threw more egg, which cracked, and lasagnas came out.

"Heehaw! Lasagnas!" Lasagnyan started eating the food, forgetting the fight completely.

"You lost too easily!" Whisper scolded.

"Time to summon a backup!" Ken took out one of his Yokai Medal. "Come out, InuKamen! Yokai Medal, set on!"

"InuKamen has arrived!" InuKamen was summoned by Ken's Yo-Kai Watch, looking ready to fight the evil.

"InuKamen, stop Funny Bunny!" Ken pointed.

"Roger!" InuKamen nodded as he jumped into action. "Surrender now, evildoer!"

"Nye, nye. Nye! Kick this!" Funny Bunny threw explosive eggs at the hero Yokai, but he dodged quickly until he punched the evil Yokai.

However, it blocked the attack with its arms crossed.

"Nye, Nye, nye! You're tough as an eggshell," Funny Bunny commented. "But, you're no match for me!"

Funny Bunny threw more eggs at him, this time, the eggs cracked, releasing chains, which tied up InuKamen.

"UUuwwaah!" InuKamen was trapped.

"Oh no! InuKamen is trapped by the chains!" Yuray cried.

"Now, time to end you, you lame hero Yokai you are! Nye, Nye, Nye!" Funny Bunny laughed as he walked slowly to finish the trapped InuKamen.

"I…can't…break these chains!" InuKamen struggled.

"Oh no! Is there anyone who can save him!?" Whisper cried desperately.

"What are we going to do?!" Keita asked.

Ken looked frustrated as he gritted his teeth.

"Hold it right there!" Everyone stopped, including Funny Bunny.

"What? Who said that?!" Funny Bunny yelled.

Suddenly, multiple flashing of colorful lights appeared, making everyone close their eyes. Just in front of the shining light, a silhouette stood bravely. The silhouette looked humanoid, but with two long bunny ears.

"How dare you try and ruin this great holiday for everyone, especially the children like these two young boys! I am…" The light dimmed, and the figure revealed herself. She wore a high school sailor uniform that female Japanese high schooler wears. She also wore a white mask with egg shapes for where the eyes see through. Her skin was white and furry unlike Funny Bunny, whose fur skin was dirty and gray color. The skirt was light blue and the uniform shirt was white with a pink necktie with a single pink heart in the center that ties it together. Her pair of gold shoes with pink hearts shined beautifully.

" **Sailor Hop**!" She introduced heroically. "In the name of Easter, I will punish you!"

 **Sailor Hop-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Hero**

"Sailor Hop?!" Everyone gasped.

"Easter Power!" Sailor Hop used her wand which was colorful and had egg design to it with a big red heart with wings at the top.

Light sparkles came out of her wand, causing the chains that trapped InuKamen to break easily.

"What's this?!" Funny Bunny gasped as InuKamen joined forces with Sailor Hop.

"Thank you, Sailor Hop!" InuKamen said. "Are you here to help me fight this villain?"

"Why, of course, silly!" Sailor Hop winked. "Let's fight together and save Easter!"

"Right!" He agreed.

Funny Bunny roared as he ran toward them while the two heroes Yokai did the same to the villain.

"Easter Egg Beam!" Sailor Hop fired a magical beam at the villain while InuKamen jumped high into the air.

"InuKamen Kick!" He shouted as he aimed his kick at Funny Bunny.

Funny Bunny was paralyzed by Sailor Hop's wand power and then kicked by InuKamen.

"Waaaaaahhh!" Funny Bunny hit hard to the ground.

"Alright! They defeated Funny Bunny!" Yuray cheered.

"Curse you….you haven't….heard the last of me!" Funny Bunny argued.

"Kick this!" Sailor Hop responded. "Moon Seal!"

Suddenly, a magical rune appeared below Funny Bunny as it shocked him and sealed him away.

"Nnnnnnooooooooo!" Funny Bunny cried before he disappeared. The only thing left of him was his Yokai Medal.

"Alright! They did!" Whisper cheered as everyone else did, too.

"Thank you, Sailor Hop! Thank you for fighting with me and saving me as well." InuKamen offered her a handshake.

"Your welcome! Anything for a fellow hero, InuKamen!" Sailor Hop shook hand with him.

And so, the egg hunting event ended. Luckily, everyone who was pranked was alright now, but unfortunately, they lost in the event. The winning prize was declared to Fumika as she found the golden egg. Everyone cheered and celebrated by eating delicious Easter chocolate together. Sailor Hop was especially enjoying the chocolate, probably more than anyone else.

* * *

 **Hello guys! Happy Easter Sunday and April Fools!  
**

 **Sorry to take this long to post, but I finally finished it. I was addicted with a game I downloaded on Steam called "Cities Skylines." Let's just say, it is what SimCity 2013 should have been.**

 **Anyway, this one shot is based on of two holidays today; Easter Sunday and April Fools Day. This month, I will be getting back to writing my Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher and the crossover movie. Also to make an annoucement that is not related with Yo-Kai Watch; I started writing My Hero Academia fanfic and accepting OC. Please go and check my My Hero Academia story to know more detail about it. I don't have an actual deadline, but the amount of OC I can accept is limited, so submit it while I am still accepting any.**

 **Also, a quote by Sailor Hop is made by johannvanguard.**

 **Thank you, y'all and see you next time!**


End file.
